


The Gym Teacher

by ssa_jeid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, Gym Teacher Dean, History Teacher Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_jeid/pseuds/ssa_jeid
Summary: When the new gym teacher shows up and catches Castiel off guard, will it turn into something? Will the gym teacher like the history teacher? What happens when blue eyes meet green....





	1. Chapter 1

Cas walked into the teachers lounge, dreading today. He hated Mondays.. He hated every day but mainly just Mondays. He walked in to see his lunch bag on the floor. Castiel bent over to pick up his lunch bag the douchey science teacher knocked over. Cas hated that they were teachers and still acted like students. "And here is the teachers lounge." Dean looked around the pretty good sized room at all the teachers. He smiled at the two girls, earning a small giggle from them. His eyes landed on a male teacher picking up his bag. Seemly tall, dark haired, with an ass that captivated Dean's attention. "You like what you see so far?" The principal asked "You could say that." Dean said with a smile on his face "Great! Ok let me show you to the gym!" The principal said as they left "That must be the new gym teacher." One of the teachers said 'Yeah no shit Sidney.' Cas thought as he stood up. The top of one of the containers wouldn't go back on. "Nice looking guy." He heard Sarah say "Are you kidding me?! He's the sexiest thing I've ever seen!" Sidney said 'yeah ok.' Cas thought.. He hated Sidney. Sidney and Derek. They were the two teachers he hated the most. Derek was pretty much Cas' bully. Always knocking over his stuff, just being a total dick to him. He always swore if he could take him, he'd fight him. "He cleans up pretty nick for a gym teacher." Sarah said "Guy looks like a joke." Derek said 'And you're not?' Cas thought making him smile. He still had his back to the other teachers. "You hiding your porn stash Novak?" Derek said. Cas let out a deep breath. "Picking up my lunch." Cas said 'that you knocked over.' He wanted to say but knew he wouldn't. He had been there for 3 years and yet never earned the recognition he deserved. They still had thirty minuets before first bell. Derek stuck out his foot and tripped Cas, laughing as he fell. "Are you ok?" He heard a man asked. They held out their hand and him to his feet. "Yes I'm-" Cas said as he looked at the man. Bright green eyes, plump lips, light freckles on his nose and cheeks, long dark lashes. "I- I'm good. I'm good." Cas said backing up "You sure?" The man asked "He just fell- he's fine!" Derek said "I did not fall, you tripped me." Cas said, instantly regretting it "What's your problem Novak?!" Derek said "Alright calm down!" The principal said "Meet your new friends. This is Castiel Novak, the AP history teacher. That is Sidney Warren, the music teacher. Sarah Blake, the AP English teacher. And Derek Johnson, the earth science teacher. The math teacher, Nathan Andrews is out today." She says as a female walks up to the room "And oh! This is Alissa Matthews, our AP biology teacher." "Pleasure." He said smiling. She gave a flirtatious smile back at him. "This is our new gym teacher, Coach Winchester." The principal said "Dean." He said "Ok, I will leave you to it." The principal says. Dean's left to mingle with the teachers he just met. Sarah and Sidney run up to him, Cas turns his back and rolls his eyes. "You and me.. We're not done." Derek said, pushing Cas against the fridge catching Dean's attention "Parking lot, after school. We'll finish this." Derek walked out, pushing past Sarah, Sidney, and Dean. Cas thought Dean was about to rip Derek's head off when he slammed past him. 'Someone should rip his head off' Cas thought. The girls thought they had Dean's full attention.. What they didn't know was that Dean was watching Mr. Novak finish his coffee through the corner of his eye. He thought it was cute that he sat and read his book while he waited for the bell to ring. Cas was doing his best not to stare at the coach. He felt eyes on him so he pretended to look over to his lunch bag, but really looked out of the corner of his eye to see who was looking at him. To his surprise it was the coach. He smiled down at his book trying to avoid giving Derek any ammo for his already cocked gun. "What's his deal?" Dean asked quietly, nodding to Cas "Novak?" Sarah says chuckling "Gayest gay that gay can get." Sidney said "Really?" Dean said "Yeah. Pretty pathetic right?" Sarah says as she and Sidney laugh. Dean looks over to Cas, wondering what his story was. The bell rang and they went to class.

"My name is Coach Winchester! You may call me Coach W.. I am here to whip every single one of you into shape! It's gonna hurt! It's gonna make you bleed! But mark my words we will get it done! And we will get it done correctly! Now..." Dean yells, standing in front of the students alined in the gym "Who wants to play dodge ball?!" Dean says smiling as the kids cheer and ran onto the court making Dean laugh. Surprisingly Dean had most grades of kids in his classes. Mainly some elementary schoolers to the middle school kids to high schoolers. The high schoolers Dean will push more, but the elementary and middle schoolers deserve some fun. Plus it gets out their anger before they go back to class. After school Castiel walked slowly outside to his car. The last thing he wanted was- "Hey Novak!" 'Damn it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had pasted and Castiel's wounds were healing nicely. Luckily for him when the fight with Derek happened, it was right before a break so the students didn't see his, not that badly, beaten face. Although he did have to return with the light bruises still promptly displayed. The bruises were light around his left eye and eyebrow, and his busted lip was nearly gone. He hated how people looked at him like he was wearing six faces. He got beat up.. So what. So do other people. Not all of them is a teacher who gets their ass kicked by another teacher, but still, it happens. He walked through the hall, expecting kids to make comments about his face but none of them did. All they could talk about was Dean.  
"Have you seen the new coach?! God he's gorgeous!"  
"Oh yeah! He's so hot!"  
"And the stubble! That makes him so much sexier!"  
He heard as he walked through the halls. The coach seemed to be the 'hot topic' after spring break. Castiel had told his class that they were to be given a quiz after they returned so as soon as the bell rang, they were ready. "Welcome back class. I hope you've gone over your notes during the break and succeed on your tests." Cas said, handing out the papers "You've got one hour. Best of luck." He went back to his desk and began grading people as the silence filled the room. His students always did very well on tests. It always made Cas feel proud when they succeeded, even when they thought they couldn't. He heard some very light giggling and looked up to find Meg Masters and Ruby Forester passing notes. He put his pen down to walked over to them, taking the note from their hands as he walked between them down the row. "Do it again and I will put you two on opposite sides of the room. Get back to work." He whispered as he crouched down between them. They nodded and said sorry and went back to their tests. Cas walked back to his desk, checking the clock. "30 minutes." He announced. He saw the panicked look on the girls faces, proving to Cas they hadn't done much. He sat in his chair as he watched them frantically hurry on their tests. Cas could be a hard ass, but he always put his students first.  
Dean watched as a elementary schooler got hit in the nose by a dodge ball. He had taught some of them to wrestle, some to play basketball and all of them were taught dodge ball. Dean told the high schooler who helped to watch the class as Dean went to check on the kid. "You alright?" Dean said as he walked in the boys bathroom seeing the kid grab a paper towel for his nose. "Yeah." He said, Dean could tell me was upset "I know I haven't been here long, and I know I'm not exactly a guidance counselor, but you can talk to me." Dean said leaning against the wall. The kid, who he had grown to know as Frankie, looked down and let out a sigh "They're always mean to me." He says. Dean would never admit it, but his heart broke when he heard the kids shaky voice. "Who is?" Dean asked "I can't say.." Frankie says, Dean sighs and squats down to the kids height "Listen kid, bullies are cowards. You just have to stand up to them once and they'll leave you alone. I promise." Dean says "What if they don't.." Frankie says as tears roll down his freckle covered cheeks. Dean opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and Frankie ran out of the bathroom. He hated that a kid so young could be getting bullied. Dean stood up and walked out of the bathroom, heading to his office to change before going to lunch.  
Dean walked in the room, trying not to let his emotions bring down the room. "Hey." Dean said walking over to the lunch bags "H-hi." Cas said, doing a double take making sure it was Dean who was talking to him. He noted the looked on his face. "You look upset. What's wrong?" Dean looked at him and sighed. "I should be asking you that." Dean said. He looked over to Derek then back at Cas. "Derek the douche do that to you?" Dean asked, Cas smiled at the name. "It's no big deal." Cas said "What's with the tie?" "I've got a meeting later. Some kid's parent got upset that I taught their kid how to play dodge ball. Apparently they've gotten 'too aggressive' for soccer and they're blaming me." Dean said "You taught them to throw, not to kick." Cas says "Exactly!" Dean says smiling as Cas, who gratefully smiled back. They looked away from each other to finish making, or getting their lunch heated. "Listen, um, I'm having a small party at my place Saturday. It'll just me and some friends, you should come. Weather's supposed to be nice, we'll have booze and plenty of food. It'll be fun." Dean says. Cas smiles at the invite and excepts. "I'll be there." Cas says "Sweet! Here is my address. Be there around noon. Cook out starts at lunch." Dean says smiling, getting his plate and sitting with Cas at the small table. Cas enjoyed the offer and hopes to get to know his new co-worker better. "I should warn you though, my friend Charlie gets a little too friendly once you get some booze in her. She once got so drunk, she started flirting with the power pole." Dean says making Cas laugh softly with made Dean smile "She sounds like my brother Gabriel. He brings the party but you get him drunk and you've got to keep eyes on him at all times, if you don't he'll end up on the roof wearing nothing but a guitar." Cas said making Dean laugh "Ok we have got to get him and Charlie together! That would be the craziest party!" Dean said as he and Cas laughed "Absolutely!" Cas said smiling as they ate "Hello Dean.." Sarah said as the other teachers walked in "Hello Sarah." Dean said smiling "Alissa." Dean nodded as the girls giggled. Next was Nathan, Derek, and Sidney. Lunch was quiet once the other teachers came in. Cas was surprised Dean didn't want them to know about his party Saturday. But since he didn't say anything, he would take the hint and not mention it either.  
-sad twist sorry oops   
Saturday had finally rolled around and Cas was looking for a good outfit for the cookout. He settled on a nice pair of jeans and his favorite gray AC/CD shirt with his best pair of shoes. "Aren't you missing your bow-tie?" Gabriel said "Dial it down a little Casanova. And don't wear your good shoes." Cas paused and turned to him. "I'm a gay man in my thirties, going to an attractive mans house and seeing him for the first time outside of school. You really think I'm going to wear my running shoes?" Cas said. Gabriel paused before agreeing and walking out of the room. "Don't do your hair all fantasy!" He yelled from the living room. Cas ended up letting it lay flat for today instead of slightly putting it up like he normally does. He took one finale look at himself and nodded. "Finale check." Cas said. Gabriel walks in and looked Cas from head to toe for a new moments. "Shoes good, pants slightly too nice for a cook out but very classy, bracket- nice touch, shirt awesome, hair fantastic! Just fix the chain and you're good to go." Gabriel said smiling. Cas always wore the little silver pendent Gabriel got him when they were kids. He always wore it under his shirt but always liked it being there. "Come on- I'll drive." Gabriel said. Cas took a deep breath and away they went.  
Charlie walked over to Dean who was setting up the bar top with a cooler and plates "So this guy that coming..." Charlie says "Castiel." Dean says getting the food ready for Benny to cook while Andrea got out the chips and dip "Castiel.." Charlie repeats in a mocking, intrigued voice "He's an AP History teacher. He's got a freshman class, very smart, very likable." Dean says as Cas and Gabriel pull up "Very-" Charlie says "HOT!" Gilda says, Charlie and Dean walk over to the living room seeing Cas get out of the car "Holy hell." Charlie says "Go get him tiger!" Gabriel said as Cas got out making Cas smile and Gabriel laugh. Gabriel pulled out of the driveway and Cas turned around to see Dean and two females walking out of the house. "Hello!" The redhead said "Charlie, Dean's gay friend nice to meet you." She says shaking his hand "This is Gilda, my girlfriend." "Pleasure." Cas says smiling "Hey man! Come on in!" Dean said smiling "This is Benny." Dean said as they walks up to the man at the grill "Benny this is Cas." "Nice to meet you brother." Benny says as they walk inside "Cas?" Castiel says "Oh uh, sorry, is that ok? I can just call you Castiel if that's-" Dean says "No, no, Cas is good. I like it." He says smiling "Nice place!" Cas says "Thank you.. First official house I bought." Dean says "Would you like something to drink?" Charlie said "Uh yes, please, that would be great." Cas says smiling "Who's this handsome stud!" Andrea says "Andrea, this is Cas. Cas this is Andrea, Benny's wife." Dean says "Nice to meet you." Cas says "Here ya go!" Charlie says giving Cas a beer "Thank you." Cas says "So, Mr. Novak, tell us a little about yourself." Gilda says "Yeah, how'd you get the shinier?" Benny asked "Bar fight." Cas said. He didn't want to tell them he got his ass kicked by a teacher. Dean phone starts ringing, he sighs knowing who it was. "I'm sorry- I've gotta take this. Let me know if they get to me too much." Dean says to Cas "Guys go easy on him." Dean leaves the room making Cas confused until they started firing off questions. "So when did you figure out you were gay?" Charlie says "Charlie!" Gilda said "Hey blame the gaydar!" Dean walked out of the patio, answering the phone, getting ready to be chewed out. "Hello Mrs. Grady... Yes.. Yes, I am aware your son did not make the soccer team... Yes I am very sorry for that.. Yes ma'am. Yes I will talk to him.. Yes. Ok bye bye now." Dean said hanging up "Superficial bitch." Cas laughed as he heard Dean say the last part "Angry mom?" Cas asked "Little bit yeah." Dean says "It's the same for all of us. You barley tap the iceberg and the whole ship goes down." Cas says "Was that a Titanic reference?" Dean says "That depends, did you like it?" Cas says "Yes." Dean responded "Then yes." Cas says smiling "Dean he's cute and nerdy, lets keep him!" Charlie says smiling making Dean and Cas laugh "He can stay as long as he likes." Dean says smiling softly at Cas. Neither of them noticed Gilda and Charlie had gotten up and managed to take a picture of Cas and Dean smiling at each other. Charlie looked back at the phone lighting up on the counter. "Dean.. It's your mom." Charlie said handing him his phone. It was like everyone hit the mute button. Everyone just stopped talking. Cas didn't know why but judging by everyone's reactions, it wasn't good. Dean took the phone and took a shaky breath before turning his back to us and answering it. "Mom.." Dean said. Everyone traded looks of sorrow and worry when Dean raised his hand to his eyes. "Mom I can't- I can't... Please, anything but that.." Dean softly said, they could tell he was crying. Dean took in a shakier breath then before. "I know.. I know..... Mom..." Dean said, he was on the verge of sobbing "I love you." That made Cas' head fall as he closed his eyes. He knew exactly what that call was. Dean hung up and brought the corner of the phone to his mouth and he squeezed his jaw shut, trying to not sob. He turned around slowly as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Well.. I got it.... *The* phone call..." Dean said "Brother I'm-" Benny said, Dean put out his hand up to stop him "Don't- god please don't." Dean said "Is there anything we can do?" Charlie said "Enjoy the party." Dean said gritting his teeth as more tears began to fall "Dean.." Cas softly said, afraid if he should even speak up "I've gotta go tell my little brother that our father just died so please- please- enjoy the party. We got food, music- just lock up when you leave." Dean says as he slowly tries to walk out "Let me know if there's anything I can do." Cas whispered as Dean walked past him "Actually Cas can you come with me?" Dean said, it broke Castiel's heart hearing how weak Dean's voice was "Sam will have Jess, and I really don't want to be alone right now." "Of corse." Cas said softly. He gave a empathic look to everyone and they just nodded and told Cas to go help Dean. "I don't know where my car is." Dean whispered as he began to shake "How do I tell him Cas? I can't walk in there and tell him our father died. I can't- it's too big." Dean said through sobs "Sit down and I will find your car ok." Cas said "Promise me you won't let me do anything stupid." Dean whispered as he and Cas sat on the curb "I swear on everything that is holy." Cas said making Dean crack a laugh "Cas.." Dean whispered "Yeah?" Cas said softly "My fathers gone..." Dean whispered as he burst into sobs "I know.. I know. Shhh." Cas whispered, his own voice shaky as he wrapped his arms around Dean and held him as he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas and Dean had just gotten back to Dean's place after telling Sam. Cas waiting in the car while Dean told him. Dean came out in a puddle of tears, Cas couldn't imagine how Dean's little brother took the news. They pulled into Dean's driveway. "Listen.. I know it won't seem like it now, but no matter what kind of man your father was, he was your father." Cas said. Dean looked at him confused. "What?" Dean said "I don't know-that's the speech I got after I told my brothers." Cas said "Your father died?" Dean said softly. Cas nodded slowly. "I was ten.. I was at the hospital when it happened.. My mom gave me some money and told me to go buy something for him in the gift shop... When I got back I saw them shocking him.. Worst moment of my life." Cas said swallowed the memory, looking down at the keys in his hand. Cas looked over to Dean who was fighting another wave of tears. Not for his dad.. For Cas. "I'm sorry.. Lets get you inside." Dean, despite the hazy he was in, knew that took a lot of guts for Cas to admit. Cas walked over to Dean's side of the car, taking his arm when he stood up on his shaky legs. "I got ya." Cas said, throwing Dean's arm around his shoulder. Surprised at how he felt light as a feather. He closed the car door and headed up to the house. Dean had told everyone to go home, that he would be alright, since the party pretty much bombed after the news. They got to the front door and Cas unlocked it after getting the key from Dean. They walked in and saw that Benny, Andrea, Gilda, an Charlie had cleaned up and put everything away. "Look at that, they cleaned up." Dean said surprised "Perks of have two gay best friends." Cas smiled at his comment as he helped Dean take a seat on the couch "You need anything?" Cas asked, standing in front of Dean "Liquor. Lots of it." Dean said. His stomach started grumbling. "How about some food first?" Cas said, Dean nodded "Would a burger be ok?" Cas asked "Yeah." Dean said softly "Ok. What would you like on it?" Cas asked, squatting in front of Dean "Stake sauce and fries.." Dean says softly "You put fries on your burger?" Cas can't help the small smile on his lips as Dean nods "Me too." Cas says, making Dean crack a smile. Castiel's phone started going off, Cas looked at the ID then back to Dean. "I have to get this I'm sorry." Cas says "I'll get started on your food." Cas walked back to the kitchen, answering the phone. "Gabriel, what is it? Your text said it was urgent" Cas said "Well hello to you too little brother." Gabriel said "Gabriel!" Cas said, a little louder then he hoped, catching Dean's attention "What. Is. It." "Michael's drunk again." Gabriel said. Cas let out a sigh and put his hand over his eyes "I thought we told him to lay off." Cas said "We did! He just played the 'big brother card' and told us to screw ourselves." Gabriel said "Where is he now?" Cas asked, keeping his back turned, not noticing Dean had managed to stand up and walked in the kitchen "Will you go get him?" Cas asked "You get him!" Gabriel said "Gabe I can't! I'm busy right now!" Castiel said "Damn it Gabe, just go pick up Michael and take the booze away!" "Have you forgotten that you're the baby of the family?" Gabriel said "Gabriel, I am begging you. Get your lazy ass off the couch and go pick up Mike before he does something stupid and gets arrested again." Cas says "Damn what crawled up your crotch?!" Gabriel said "You! You and this entire god for shaken family!" Cas says "Ok baby bro, take it down a notch!" Gabriel says "If you are not in that car on the way to pick up Michael in five minuets- I'll call Amber and tell her where you are." Cas says "I'm going! I'm going! God you're bossy." Gabriel says "I'm going ok. I'm in the car... I'm backing out of the driveway.. I'm going to get Mike. Don't call Amber.. The last thing I need is my crazy ex girlfriend who's stalking me to show up." "You better be in that car or so help me god." Cas said hanging up, letting a deep sigh leave his mouth. He stood there for a minuet thinking. "You ok?" Dean asked making Cas turn around quickly "Yeah. Yeah no I'm great. Just getting the food ready." Cas said. Dean gave him a look that let Cas know he saw right through his bullshit lie. "You've been seeing me cry for hours, least I can do is listen to your problem." Dean said, slowly making his way to the bar top and sitting down. Cas smiled. "My oldest brother Michael... All the kids made a pact to stop drinking, which all of us broke, but Michael told us he couldn't put down the bottle after he and his girlfriend of five years broke up. Now he's somewhere out there, drunk and probably high as a kite and my other brother Gabriel doesn't want to get him because he swore vengeance on Mike and said girlfriend. It's just a giant mess." Cas says leaning forward on the counter towards Dean "I just hate that they're the older brothers and they still rely on me to clean up their problems." "Can I ask why you made a pact to stop drinking?" Dean asked, knowing Cas had a beer when he got here. Cas sighed and looked away, clean hung his jaw. "You don't have to-" Dean said "My dad.. He was an abusive alcoholic. He used me and my brothers as punching bags when my mom wasn't home... It didn't help telling her either.. We'd tell her and she'd get the burnt of it.... There I was, 4 years old, throwing myself in front of my older brothers.. I tried to protect them but that just landed me getting thrown across the room by my hair." Cas said. Dean swallowed hard. He knew that had to be hard for Cas to admit. "Sorry, you don't wanna hear this- I'll start on your lunch." Cas says turning around "I do. Talk to me." Dean says "I should be saying that to you right now." Cas says "I'm fan-freakin-tastic. Mainly because I chugged a beer, but I'm good." Dean says smiling. Cas gave a relentless look to Dean but gave into his smile and went back to the food. "Cas do you have kids?" "What?" Cas said, swirling around to face Dean "Kids? A child? Someone you made?" Dean said "No- no, no kids. Of my own I mean." Cas says "You?" "No joy.. This girl I spelt with once had a son, Ben, I always thought he could be my kid even though she said he wasn't." Dean said, taking another swig from his bottle "Life's a bitch ain't it." Cas said making Dean smile "Sure is." Dean said. Cas leaned over and took the beer from Dean's hands, taking a swig from it earning a look from Dean. "Hey I think I deserved that one." Cas said smiling. Dean stared at Cas longer then he should have. He looked away and tried to hide his smile by taking another sip. "You are gonna eat, right?" Cas asked "I don't cook unless the food's for me, this is a very rare moment." Dean smiled and nodded "Yes I will eat." Dean said "Good because I make the best burgers." Cas said smiling handing Dean a plate with his burger and fries. "Dig in."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had asked Cas to say the night so that he wouldn't get black out drunk and be horribly hungover tomorrow when he, Sam, and Mary had to make the finale arrangements for the funeral Monday. Cas had called the principal and told her Dean wouldn't be able to attend school Monday because of a family emergency. She seemed hesitant at first but eventually said ok. Cas sat on the couch next to Dean, chuckling when he saw the red stain on the white couch that he missed earlier. Dean looked at him to see what he was laughing at and smiled. "Two year olds huh. Cute little devils ain't they." Dean says smiling and pointing at a picture of what Cas assumed was Sam, Jess and their son. "Sammy married Jess in collage. After Sam graduated law school they had Owen." Dean says, his smile fades as his eyes drift to an old picture of what Cas believed to be Sam, Dean's mom and dad and Dean at Christmas. "I think that's what disappointed my father the most.. Sammy settlin down before me. Have a kid. A successful job. Beautiful wife.... Never could live up to him." Dean says taking a sip of water "What are you talking about?" Cas said, Dean looks at him confused "You have a great job, students who love you. You don't realize it but when your students become my students they're smiling and talking about how cool of a teacher you are and how you're their favorite. You mean a lot to those kids Dean." He tried to let what Cas said sink in. He was right. Dean did love his job, and he loved being around kids. And the thought of them thinking he's their favorite out of all the teachers, even Cas, that means a lot to him. "I may be their favorite gym teacher, but you're their favorite history teacher." Dean says "You know how many times a day I catch people talking about how awesome you are and how you make history fun." Dean says, "I'm not even gonna mention how many of the girls think you're hot. Some of the boys too." Cas smiles. They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying the quiet. Dean drifted off to sleep, Cas covered him up and moved to the opposite couch.

Monday had rolled around and Cas was left to deal with Derek and Sidney. Sarah, Nathan, and Alissa weren't that bad, although Dean had convinced Cas that they were having a threesome in the janitors closet since they hadn't shown up for lunch the past week. Dean's substitute hadn't got here yet, or if they did Cas missed them. "Everyone meet your gym sub, Kevin Tran." The principal said walking some kid in "Aren't you a little young?" Sarah asked "I'm in my late twenties." Kevin said "I'll leave the introductions to you." The principal said walking out. Cas sighed and walked up to the kid and shook his hand. "Castiel Novak, AP History." Cas said, he began introducing the other teachers since no one made an effort to get to know the kid. "Sidney Warren, music. Sarah Blake, AP English. Derek Johnson, earth science. Nathan Andrews, math. Alissa Matthews, AP biology teacher." He said, Kevin politely smiled at everyone. Today was gonna be dull without Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was sitting in his class, waiting for the bell to ring when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He normally turns it off and puts it in his bag but he felt like he should keep it on today. He gently took it out of his pocket and placed it under the desk to read it. He doesn't allow his students to have their phones out during class, he knew he shouldn't have his out but it was a text from Dean. "My place- after school, bring your favorite booze and food. See you then." Cas read. It was a group message with Dean, Benny, Andrea, Gilda, Charlie and Cas. The bell rang and Cas told his students to have good day. "Yeah, be there soon as I can." Cas texted back once he was alone. "Bring your work if you have to. I need to get my mind off things." Dean texted back. Cas swallowed the doubt he had and said ok. He started packing up his things when he heard a knock at his door. "You forget something?" Cas asked, putting his computer and notes in his bag "Mr. Novak?" A voice said. Cas turned and looked at the small boy with a forming black eye and tears down his cheeks. "Hey, yes- please come in." Cas said "Here." Cas handed the boy some tissues as he crouched down in front of the desk the kid sat in "Coach W said if I needed anything and he wasn't here to come talk to you. He said you can help." He said "He did?" Cas said. The boy nodded his head, making his nose began to bleed. It stood out like fire on his pale skin and freckles. Cas got up and grabbed the boy some paper towels. "What's your name?" Cas asked "Frankie. Frankie Chadwick." He said "Ok, Frankie... You wanna tell me who did this to you?" Cas asked softly. He shook his head no. "You want to talk about what happened?" Cas asked, again he got a no. Cas' phone started buzzing on his desk. He looked back and it, then to Frankie. He got up and checked it quickly. Charlie and Dean were talking about what to bring. Cas jumped in and said "I'll be late. Frankie Chadwick's in my room, he got hurt." He texted. Cas put his phone on the chair so it wouldn't vibrate so loudly. "Listen kiddo, I want to help- trust me I do- but I can't help if you don't talk to me.." Cas tried to reason with Frankie but he wouldn't budge. Cas sighed when tears rolled down the young boys cheeks. Cas stood up and turned to sit in the desk beside Frankie. "Frankie please... talk to me." Cas said "It was Mr. Johnson's son... David and Mr. Johnson always pick up me.." Frankie says softly "Son of a bitch." Cas whispered "Please- please don't tell Coach Winchester! He told me if I didn't stand up to them he would handle it and they'll just bully me more! Please Mr. Novak!" Frankie said grabbing onto his arm, getting blood on his sleeve "Frankie Mr. Winchester needs to know. If he told you to come see me, then I have to tell him. Let the teachers handle this one, ok? We'll take care of it, I promise." Cas said reassuring the boy "I'm going to take you to the principal's office. She'll call your parents to come get you ok?" Cas says. Frankie nods as Cas stands up and grabs his small hand. Cas didn't care that he had blood on his hand, he wanted the boy to feel safe. He walked him outside to the front of the school so they would avoid any remaining students or teachers. He knocked on the principal's door. Once he saw no one was in there he and Frankie walked in. "Oh buddy what happened?!" The principal said "Miss Logan would you call Frankie's parents and tell them to come pick him up please?" Cas asked, she nodded and began searching through records to get the boys parents numbers. Cas reached up and got a sticky note and took out his pen. He wrote down his number and handed it to Frankie. "This is my cell phone number. You call me on this number and I will always pick up, ok? If you're having trouble at home or even if you need help with your schoolwork, call me and I will help the best I can- Coach Winchester too." He said "They're on their way. Frankie would you like to stay in here while we want?" Miss Logan said "Can Mr. Novak stay?" Frankie asked. Cas and the principal traded a look and nod. "Of corse I can." Cas said  
"Cas is gonna be late." Benny read "Why?" Dean asked getting the food out "Some kid named Frankie got hurt." Benny said "What?" Dean put down the food and went to check his phone. He called Cas and begged for him to pick up. "Hello" Cas said "Cas! It's me! What happened?! Is he still with you?!" Dean said frantically "Frankie, do you want to talk to Coach Winchester?" Cas said. It was quiet for a second which worried Dean until he heard the little voice. "Coach?" Frankie said "Frankie-it's Coach Winchester. Listen buddy, can you tell me what happened?" Dean said calmly "I don't--Mom!" Frankie said "Cas!" Dean said "I'll fill you in later." Cas said hanging up "No- Cas!.. Damn it!" Dean yelled  
Charlie and Gilda walked in to see Dean pacing back and forth. "What'd we miss?" Charlie said "Charlie! I had something HUGE to tell you- but Cas is coming and he just talked to one of my students and they got hurt and Cas said it was pretty bad and I'm freaking out why wasn't I there- I should have been there!" Dean says "Damn it Winchester calm down!" Charlie said as she smacked Dean, if it stung her hand she knew it had to hurt him "Tell me what happened." She said calmly "Cas texted me and said he would be late, that one of my students Frankie Chadwick had gotten hurt. He called me back a few minuets ago and said it was pretty bad, and that he will catch me up when he gets here." Dean said, trying to slow down "Breath ok- deep breaths." Andrea says "Come on in and out.. In.. And out.. In..-" "CAS!" Dean yelled running outside "Tell me what happened?! Is he ok?! Who did it! I'll kill em!" Dean yelled running to Cas "Dean calm down! You're not killing anyone!" Cas yelled, Dean did and listened "I was getting ready to leave and he knocked on my door. He had a black eyes and his nose was bleeding, someone hit on him pretty hard." Cas said "Who." Dean said "Johnson's kid." Cas said "Son of a bitch." Dean said "I'll kill him Cas." "Dean, no. You wont." Cas said, he puts his hand on Dean's right shoulder "You're going back tomorrow right?" "Yes." Dean says softly, feeling instantly relaxed when Cas put his hand on him "Then you and I- will be adults- and talk to Derek and his kid hurting Frankie. We'll get it straightened out. I promise." Dean nodded "You wanna go inside?" Dean asked "Yeah." Cas says following Dean "Hey." Cas grabbed Dean's arm and turned Dean to face him "Before you freak out.. It was a nose bleed." Cas took off his jacket showing the blood on his sleeve and right side where Cas had whipped the blood off his hand on his already stained shirt. "Nose bleed alright.. Just a nose bleed." Cas says. He and Dean walk up the drive way, neither saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Very descriptive Dean masterbation scene*

Dean walked out side to the patio and lit a cigarette. He rarely smoked so he could give it up easily. Today he just felt like he needed one. He inhaled and felt the burn of the smoke against his lungs. He leaned back and out his head against the wall, propping himself up with one foot against the wall and one on the ground. He saw the door to the patio open and went to put his cigarette out. "You don't have to." Cas said "I was actually wondering if you had an extra." Dean smiled at him as he handed him to pack "Didn't know you smoked." Dean said "Back at ya." Cas said leaning forward to the lighter. Cas looked up at Dean when he lit him up. His eyes showing the spark from the lighter. Cas looked around the yard and the street, admiring the neighborhood. Meanwhile Dean was admiring Cas. The way his jaw clenched when he inhaled. His perfect chiseled jaw line made Dean crazy. "May I?" Cas asked as he turned to Dean, pointing to the steps "Corse." Dean says. Cas smiled, probably knowing Dean was watching as slowly sat down. The way his dress pants were tight around his ass made Dean go absolutely insane. Cas watched as Dean put his head back against the wall, smiling as he did. The way the cigarette smoke escaped his perfectly wonderful lips made Cas want to kiss him just to see what it would be like. He knew he couldn't though. Dean was straight. Cas knew that. The way the flirted with women and payed no attention to men, it was obvious Dean wasn't into guys. Dean looked at Cas, taking in all the details. The way he breathed when he inhaled and exhaled the smoke. The way his shoulders seem to be so broad when he sits. How tight his shirt hugged his fit arms. Cas leaned back and stretched, the shirt practically showed his back muscles. Dean swallowed, he didn't even realize he was getting turned on by it until he felt something tug in his pants. 'Shit! Now what?!' Dean thought. He couldn't go back in and advertise it to everyone, but he couldn't stay out here and let Cas see! That would be so embarrassing and awkward! It's not like he can say 'hi- I think you're hot and I got hard checking you out'. He looked down and thanked god he was wearing his dark green long sleeved button up that he always rolls the sleeves up to his elbows and his gray shirt. He took off his green shirt and tied it around his waist, thankful that the sleeves covered him.. At least from what he could see. Cas had a whole other angle. He thought about how hot it would be if Cas stood up and looked at his hard on and just walked over to him and threw him against wall as he kissed him. He's snapped back to reality when he feels the need to please himself. He wished it could be Cas but he knew it couldn't. He worked with Cas. Co-workers are off limits. Besides, he's only known Cas for two weeks. It's not like he had enough courage to walk up to him and say 'hey you want a blow job?'. Dean got to the end of his cigarette and put the end in the ash tray next to him.. Then came Cas' turn. He stood up and walks to Dean, smiled and put out his right arm to put the cigarette in the ash tray, which sadly for Dean was around the same weight as his waist. He wished he could just lunge forward and put his hands on Castiel's cheeks and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Castiel had moved back to the middle of the patio by the time Dean got out of his fantasy. "I gotta go, check something upstairs." Dean said. He nearly ran in the house to the stairs. Hell he felt like he was. He got to the stairs and grabbed Charlie's arm, pulling her up stairs with him.  
"Woah slow down there speedster!" Charlie said trying to keep up. Dean dragged her into his bedroom and began to panic. "What the hell do I do Charlie? What the hell do I do?!" Dean says "Gonna need subtitles buddy." Charlie says "Cas!" Dean whisper shouted "You like Cas?!" Charlie whispered. Dean took off the shirt around his waist. "Look at this! I'm pretty sure I came out even doing anything to myself!" Dean whispered "I know I'm all about the boobs, but not bad Winchester!" Charlie says smiling "Not the time Charlie!" Dean said pacing "Ok first off, you need to get get in that bathroom and jerk off." Charlie said "What?!" Dean said "You've got all this pint up emotion Dean! It's gotta go somewhere! Go masterbate and call me back in here when you're done." Charlie said "I'll lock the door so lover boy can't walk in- even tho strangely both of us would enjoy that." "Charlie out!" Dean said "Ok ok I'm going! I'll be in the master bedroom." Charlie said "If you start screaming use a towel. Wouldn't want anyone to hear." Charlie couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Dean knew she was probably wrong, but Dean was a man. When you're that far, you've gotta see it through. Dean made sure the doors were locked and undid his belt. He didn't care where in the bedroom he came, just as long as he did. He brought his pants and underwear to his thighs. He was so hard it was on the verge of being painful. He ended up in the bathroom and closed and locked the door. He put his hand on his harden length, stuffing a towel in his mouth so he wouldn't scream so loud. Dean used the lotion as lube and began pumping. "Oh fuck- ah!" Dean nearly yelled. He imagined Cas naked on his knees, taking Dean in his mouth. He threw his head back at the very thought of Cas wrapped around him. His blue eyes looking up at him as Cas look all of him in his mouth. Taking Dean out when he knew he was about to blow. The thought of Dean coming all over Castiel's beautiful face sent Dean over the edge. If it weren't for the thick towel in his mouth, he would have screamed so loud everyone in the house would have heard him. He came on the sink and the floor but he didn't care. He leaned back against the wall, the coldness of the door on his ass made him moan lightly. He caught his breath then cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back on then cleaned up the bathroom, throwing his dirty towel in the hamper and putting cold water on his face. Trying to get his flushed cheeks back to normal. "You can do this. It's just Cas. He's your co-worker. Your friend." Dean says in the mirror "You can do this. Yeah. You can do this." He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and unlocked the door and went to go find Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

*Literal- unholy sex*

"So?" Charlie said smiling seeing his flushed cheeks as Dean walked in the room "Yes it helped- but it caused a lot of other problems!" Dean said closing the door "You didn't imagine-" Charlie said "Uh yeah- well I did." Dean said "You're supposed to get rid of that pint of emotion! Not cause more! ... By the way what was just big thing you wanted to tell me." Charlie said "I got fucked in the bathroom at my dads funeral." Dean says quickly "What?!" Charlie said making her gasp and smile as she climbed the bed, coming closer to Dean at the footboard "Wait wait wait- you said fucked.. As in.." "Against the wall, up the ass- yeah, that as in!" Dean said as Charlie's jaw dropped again "And you know what.. I liked it..... God damn I loved it" Charlie couldn't help the large smile growing on her face "You're dying for details, just say it." Dean said "God yes." Charlie said, Dean smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "Well it was twenty minuets until it was supposed to start and it was packed. Mainly just friends. My uncle Bobby. Some of my dads hunting buddies, their wives... And then came Miss. Davis.. You remember me tell you about her?" Dean says, Charlie thinks for a second and nods yes "She comes in, grabs all the attention- gives her support and condolences- and I slip out the door. We were on the front row and the door was just a few feet from us, so I went out and walked around for a few minuets waiting for Miss. Davis to calm down and take a seat. I wanted to go wash my face so I went to the bathroom and I started thinking about Cas- but that's a story for another time.. So I'm washing my face and this guy walks in; nice jaw, dark hair, brown eyes. 'He looks like Cas- well minus the blues' I think. Next thing I know, I'm being shoved against the wall with some guy whispering that he saw me watching him in my ear. He leans in and kisses me and I did- slightly- want to push him off at first but damn it was hot. I mean really, really hot. I start getting worked up and he checks the stalls and locks the door so we wouldn't be interrupted. My pants are down, his are down. He pulls out his wallet and gets a condom. He starts splashing water on me, I don't think nothing of it and he.. 'Preps'.. Me.. Anyway skipping to the end. I walk back in the church right before it begins and my mom asked me where I went, I told her I must had to take a walk.. Anxiety.. My ass is killing me, i can't hardly sit down- but you know, pain is pleasure. The survive is about to start and the priest walks in.. With his son..." Dean smiles at Charlier causing her to gasp and smile "No!" She says as Dean nods yes "I screwed the priests son." Dean says "I don't think holy hell even covers it!" Charlie says "Yeah. Very small bathroom, two stalls and I got fucked against the wall." Dean says smiling "You fucked the priests son." Charlie says smiling "In the bathroom of his fathers church." Dean said. Charlie smiled and punched Dean in the arm. "I am proud of you! Old Dean never would have considered that! You've changed since you met him and I like it!" Charlie says "Oh speaking of them, we would probably go." Dean says "Just one question.." Charlie says "Top or bottom?" "Let's just say if Cas bent me over a table and drilled me.. I shouldn't say no." Dean said making Charlie smile "Dean.." Charlie said "Yeah?" Dean asked "You really like him?" Charlie said, Dean nodded and smiled "Then follow your heart..... I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him; we're not fools. Do whatever you think is best, and follow your heart." Charlie said "My heart says kiss him but my logic says run." Dean says "Answer this.. When was the last time a girl made you this crazy? The last time sex with a girl brought you so much pleasure? Cas is crazy about you! You walk into a room and its like everyone can hear his heart race. Follow your heart and you can't go wrong." They walked down the stairs with smiles on their faces, Charlie whispering to Dean how he looks like he got pounded in the ass then saying 'oooh that's right'. "Hey! Where've you two been! We've already ate and watched half a movie!" Gilda says "Just talkin... Had some catching up to do." Charlie says smiling at Dean "Well eat up and come watch the movie! We'll fill you in." Benny says. Dean walks to the kitchen, he can see Cas out of the corner of his eye making him smile. He sees Cas get up and walk to the kitchen. "Hey." Cas says "Hey Cas!" Dean says smiling "You're in a good mood." Cas says smiling. Dean smirked and hoped Cas didn't see him looking him up and down. Dean looked over to the living room to see Charlier smiling at them. Dean put down his plate and took Cas by the arm, leading him outside. The corner of the yard was his favorite. The gate was high, the flowers on top were beautiful.. But nothing captured Dean's attention more the Castiel. The way the sun made his dark hair seem lighter, how his eyes got more vibrant. He loved it. "Dean what we doing out here?" Cas asked. Dean took a deep breath and thought about what Charlie said. Follow your heart.... "Cas I'm gay." Dean says, judging by the reactions on the teacher's face, it wasn't the statement he had thought it would be. "I just thought you should know." Cas let it sink in for a minuet or two. Dean Winchester- the man that could make girls squeal just by looking at them was gay.... "You're gay?" Cas said "As gay as a pounding in the ass can get." Dean said "Seriously- like this isn't a joke." Cas said "All real." Dean said "You're gay? Swinging for my team? Hoping the fence? The gay friends-gay friend?" Cas said "Yes, yes, I don't know what that means, and yes." Dean said "Gabriel was right. I don't have a gaydar. 2/3 of my brothers are gay! And I missed you being gay?!" Cas said "Gabriel's gay?" Dean asked "You really think a straight man would strip down to nothing, climb on the roof and sing Whitney Houston at two in the morning?" Cas said. Dean smiled and agreed. They stood there smiling at each other. Dean's green eyes lighting up from the sun, Cas' blues so bright Dean swore he could see his reflection. 'Follow your heart.' Dean said to himself. Dean's heart was racing. He leaned in, puts both hands on Cas' cheeks, kisses him like there was no tomorrow when Cas kissed back. The two earning a 'woohoo' from Charlie, making them smile into the kiss. Cas had his hands on Dean's sides. Dean had his hands on Cas' neck and cheeks. Dean let his hands roam Castiel's body. Cas' hands come up to Dean's cheeks, kissing him slightly roughly- turning Dean on. Dean's hands made their way to Castiel's ass. Cas pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." Dean says smiling "Hey guys- sorry to interrupt, but we're gonna take off. Give you guys some privacy.. You may wanna come back inside if you're gonna get handsy." Charlie said making them laugh. They smiled at one another and walked back in the house, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Very descriptive*

Charlie had snapped a photo of Cas and Dean as they walked in. Holding hands and smiling. She sent it to their phones as they left. "Good picture." Cas says smiling at his phone "Yeah." Dean says, smiling at Cas. "Before we do anything... You want this right? This isn't just an 'ok I'm gay, fuck me' type of thing is it?" Cas said "God no." Dean says softly "Would you be totally freaked out if I said I got hard earlier and masterbated and pretended I came on you?" Dean says "No.." Cas said "Would you be totally freaked if I said I masterbated and pretended I was fucking you?" Cas said, Dean smiled and shook his head no "What about if I said I knew you were watching me earlier and I tried to make you hard." Cas said smiling. Dean smiled and walked towards Cas, grabbing the loops on his pants, pulling him forward kissing him. Cas opened his mouth, begging for Dean to enter. Dean shifted his legs so that he rubbed against Cas, making them both moan. Cas was just as hard as Dean was. Cas grabbed Dean's face, backing them up to the couch. Dean put his arm back, sitting down onto the couch. Cas put his knees beside Dean's legs, straddling him. Cas slowly rocked his hips against Dean's. "ah fuck." Dean moaned, his pre-come making a wet spot on his pants. "Shhh.... Be a good boy." Cas whispered against his lips, dominating him. Dean always thought Cas would be sweet until you fucked. Hell for Cas, Dean would do anything. If Cas wanted to dominate, Dean would summit. Cas looked at Dean's hungry eyes, smirking when Dean swallowed. Cas slid his legs to the floor, keeping his eyes on Dean. He watched as Dean's breath hitched when his hands got near his zipper. He undid Dean's belt, smiling at Dean gripping the pillow on the couch. "Where's your condoms?" Cas whispered, moving his hand over Dean's crotch. "Medicine cabinet- in the bathroom." Dean said. Cas smiled at Dean already out of breath. "Be a good boy while I'm gone." Say whispered in his ear, tracing his fingertips over Dean's outlined length. Dean cocked his head back, trying desperately not to touch himself. Cas returned with the condoms and lube, smiling at Dean barley controlling himself. "Tell me what you want Dean.." Cas said, his voice low and gravely "I want you." Dean said. Cas smiled and began slowly undoing his shirt. Watching Dean's breath get heavier as more buttons came undone. Cas ran his hand up his neck and down his bare chest, moaning when he raked his hand across his crotch. "Shit Cas please!" Dean said, hanging on by a thread "What do you want Dean.. You want me? .. Want my nice hard cock in you. Want me to pound you until you can't walk.." Cas said, playing his zipper and belt "God yes! Please Cas! Pound my ass!" Dean yelled "Yes Cas!" Cas smiled at Dean, barley hanging on "Take off your clothes." Cas said. As if lightening struck him, he jumped off the couch and took off his clothes. Stripping down to his tight briefs. Cas smiled at how eager he was. He picked up the bottle of lube and threw it to Dean. "Prep yourself." Cas said. Dean swallowed making Cas smirk at Dean's sudden shyness. "Do it." Cas said. Dean took off his briefs and put lube on his fingers. He put his knees up on the couch and let one arm steady him as he slid a finger in. Cas watches as Dean hesitated slightly before smiling at him and sticking another finger in. "Stretch yourself out.. I'm eleven inches, you'll need the room." Cas said smiling at the shock on Dean's face when he heard how big Cas was "Hiding secrets are we, Mr. Novak." Dean says, empathizing on Mr. Cas pawed at himself through his pants making Dean smile. "Oh you like that huh? Why don't you come over here and teach me a lesson Mr. Novak.." Dean said, now it was Cas breathing heavily. He smiled at Dean and kicked off his shoes. "You're not ready yet." Cas said. He watched Dean pick up the bottle of lube and push it into his ass. Moaning as he gripped the back on the couch. Cas took off his pants, throwing them on the floor near Dean's. Dean pushed and pulled the bottle in and out, making sure Cas had a clear view. Cas, now only in his boxers, watched Dean, listened to him moan. "I've been bad." Dean says to Cas "Punish me, Mr. Novak." Cas smirks and removes his briefs, he sees Dean swallow a bit of fear as Cas walked to him. Cas stands behind Dean, taking the bottle out and using some lube before grabbing a condom and pushing slowly into Dean. "Ah- oh fuck Cas!" Dean said as Cas sunk into him. Dean gripped the couch so hard he thought either it would break or his hands would bleed. "You've done this before." Cas says, slowly moving "Once.. He wasn't as good as you." Dean said. Cas spread Dean's legs more, giving him leverage. "Shit!" Dean yelled "Ah fuck Dean!" Cas said "You're so tight" Dean smiled as Cas moved slowly "Yeah you like that don't you. Pound that ass baby." Dean said. Cas smiled and did what Dean said, earning a loud moan from him. "Pound me baby! I can take it!" Dean yelled. Cas gripped Dean by his hair. "Fuck!" Cas yelled when Dean screamed his name. Cas reached up, grabbing Dean making him moan. "Fuck- Cas please!" Dean said. Cas pumped Dean in strides, keeping pace with his thrusts. Cas drilled Dean fast and hard, just like he wanted. "Ah fuck Cas- I'm close!" Dean yelled. Cas pulled out, sitting on the couch, pulling Dean towards him. "Fuck Cas!" Dean screamed as Cas took him in his mouth. Cas sucked Dean so good, Dean that he'd done it a thousand times. "Ah Cas shit I'm close" Dean says. Cas pulled him out and pumped him. "Come on me." Cas said. A few more pumps and Cas got his wish. Dean came fast and hard on Cas making Dean scream his name. Dean smiled at Cas, "Your turn." Dean said. He got on his knees and took the condom off Cas, throwing in somewhere on the floor. Dean took as much of Cas in his mouth as he possibly could. "Fuck Dean!" Cas said, throwing his head back and putting his hand in Dean's hair tugging at it. Dean sucked him, played with him. "Dean- shit I'm close!" Cas said "Come for me, Mr. Novak- show me who's boss!" Dean said pumping Cas "Fuck!" Cas yelled, coming on Dean- on his chest, his chin even his lips. Dean stood up once Cas was done and sat next to him on the couch, both out of breath. "Wow." Dean said "Coach Winchester, you sure know how to please a man." Cas says making Dean laugh "Back at ya, Mr. Novak." Dean says. Charlie was right.. That was the best sex Dean ever had. They sat there smiling as they catches their breaths, knowing they would never forget that perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So hi- new fanfic. I started messing around online and I found some destiel teacher au's and I decided to make one. I hope you enjoy


End file.
